From Afar
by Amarth
Summary: It's very dark, I warn you. About how trowa is jealous of relena and heero. Angst, dark, and almost a tear-jerker. R/R


~I wait in the darkness

~I wait in the darkness.~

~Frozen winds surround my face.~

Trowa Barton stood in the shadows, the darkness shrouding out his face. He welcomed it. The emptiness of the cold black enveloped him and hollowed his heart. His emerald eyes held the emptiness of envy, hate and rage. 

They twirled together, they seemed to fit together perfectly. The Dove of Peace and The Perfect Solider. A fairy-tale romance that was bound to have a happy ending.

~In the cover of darkness I can make believe it's you.~ 

~I feel you like the rain, I feel you like a storm cloud building in my heart.~

"Well damn happy endings." Trowa spat bitterly into the darkness. "How wonderful can it be, when there isn't even enough to go around?" 

He loved her. The serene princess of light that Heero Yuy held in his arms. 'His undeserving arms.' Trowa thought with venom. Heero's hands were to bloody to be able to touch her fair skin without sin. Yet, God did not object. God smiled down on them with blessing. The Lord had cast aside the thought of how Trowa felt, everyone had cast aside his heart. 

~I wonder if you know the pain, to want the one thing that you haven't got.~ 

"Monarch of hell, avenge me. Avenge my forgotten heart." Trowa whispered darkly, the evil blackness wrapping itself around his heart and threading through his being. "Make her see me…" 

~Just a twist in time …and you could be mine~

~Just a sip of wine …and you could be mine.~

~Just a kiss divine…~

~A hand brushes by my love.~

~A smile fuels a steel inferno.~

~You don't have to die to leave my world.~

~Stand still and you've departed.~

At the mere thought of Relena, the evil was gone from within him, and a shadow of a smile appeared on Trowa's lips. 'My beloved angel.' He thought fondly. 'How did I lose you to him? Why did you see him, but overlook me? Was it not meant to be, you and me? Am I too shallow for your consent? Have you given to much of your love, and have none left to spare for me?' 

"I do not blame you, fair princess of peace. And… I don't blame you anymore Heero, dear friend. For if she choose you, you must be a much better man than I." 

~It seems I'm not on your mind and I'm wasting my time.~

~I'm just a fool to believe.~

~In the death of the night can you feel me inside?~

~I wish that you could conceive…~

The rage was gone, and replaced by a heart-wrenching sadness. Not black, but now a deep, unsettled blue. Cold and pitying, it was. Perhaps he did not deserve a happy ending; perhaps he was too crude for even an angel to pity. 

Tired and defeated, Trowa slumped back against the hard, marble wall. His head hurt, yet it was not a pain to compare to that of his heart. 

~Just a twist in time …and you could be mine.~

~Just a sip of wine …and you could be mine.~

~Just a kiss divine … and you could be mine.~

~Won't you leave me in the darkness.~

~Take away the pride, all the dignity that's burning inside.~

It was on that day that Jesus cried from the heavens, he was slowly losing the battle with the young mans evil. His heart of gold was no match for Trowa's anger and hate. Trowa felt cheated, cheated out of his life, and deprived of his happy ending. 

Only one human could calm his ruptured soul. And that woman danced in the arms of another.

'He'll leave you again, Relena. Heero will go, and leave you to cry in my arms. That is until he returns and steals you away again.' In a furry, Trowa slammed his fist into the stone wall, feeling it bruise. 'How can you love him? He does such things to you! You are too forgiving to confront him. He has you. I must accept that…' Trowa dropped his hand and let it fall to his side limply, in defeat. 

~Can't you see I'm standing naked?~

~I'll bear all the crosses and the crucifixes you can provide.~

~If you could decide.~

"I shall love you from afar. I shall watch over you and protect you. Your guardian angel. This I can promise. If we are not meant to b e, then so be it. I will not fight any longer. I love you, Relena Peacecraft. Fallen Angel…" 

Trowa stepped out from the shadows, and approached his friends. Hollow inside, but with a feeling of fulfillment. He had made his promise, and he would keep it. From afar… 

~Just a twist in time …and you could be mine.~

~Just a sip of wine …and you could be mine.~ 

~Just a kiss divine …and you could be mine…~ 


End file.
